1. Field of the Invention
Alkyl ether sulfates comprise an important class of anionic surfactants particularly extensively used in shampoos and light-duty liquid detergents. These surfactants are typically prepared by sulfation of an ethoxylated long-chain alcohol to form the corresponding sulfuric acid half-ester, followed by neutralization of the remaining acid group to a corresponding salt to improve detergency. While some sulfation methods simultaneously accomplish sulfation and neutralization of the starting ethoxylated alcohol, more usually the half-ester is first formed, as for example when sulfur trioxide, sulfuric acid, oleum, or chlorosulfuric acid are used as sulfating agents. Neutralization of the product is then customarily carried out by reaction with a suitable base to form the corresponding half-ester salt.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Although the neutralization reaction proceeds rather rapidly the solubility of alkyl ether sulfates rarely exceeds 30% activity. Accordingly, attempts to prepare more concentrated solutions by the use of hydrotropes during neutralization are now customarily effected in commercial applications by reaction of the alkyl ether sulfuric acid half-ester with an aqueous solution of an alkali metal or ammonium hydroxide in the presence of from about 15-25% by weight of a low-molecular weight alcohol, usually methanol, ethanol, or propanol. Neutralization products approaching about 60% activity can be realized by this alcoholsolubilizing procedure; however, the resulting presence of large amounts of low-molecular weight alcohol in the finished product is generally undesirable owing to the resultant flammability of the solutions and decrease in viscosity of the product which adversely affects the viscosity requirement of shampoos and other viscosity-dependent detergent compositions prepared from the alcohol-contaminated products.
It is accordingly desirable to provide a process for the production of neutral alkyl ether sulfate compositions useful in shampoo and other detergent-based compositions which are free of low molecular weight alcohols and which retain a high activity.